1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply module of a driving device in a display system, related driving device and power supplying method, and more particularly, to a power supply module providing a data voltage of single polarity at the same time, related driving device and power supplying method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, there are many electronic paper display systems exclusively utilized for reading on the market. The electronic paper is a conducting polymers material comprising lots of microspheres (e.g. microcapsules). The electronic paper have mimic appearance and features of the paper, not only equipping softness but also capable of repeatedly displaying data. Different from a liquid crystal display that needs backlights for displaying images, the electronic paper is able to reflect the external light to display images. Thus, the image displayed by the electronic paper is visible indirect sunlight without appearing to fade. Further, the electronic paper does not have problem of limited viewing angle.
Generally, a driving device (e.g. a driver integrated chip (IC)) of the electronic paper is required to generate scan signals and data signals in large voltage ranges (e.g. the voltage range of the scan signals may be 16V-(−16V) and the voltage range of the data signals may be 11V-(−11V)), to conduct transistors coupled to pixels of the electronic paper and to control the pixels of the electronic paper. The scan signals and the data signals with the large voltage ranges not only increase power consumptions of the driving device, but also make the driving device use a significant number of transistors realized by a process of high withstanding voltage. The manufacture cost is considerably increased, therefore. Thus, how to shrink the voltage ranges of related signals in the driving device becomes a topic to be discussed.